Peer Pressure
by megangirl97
Summary: John gets pressured into doing something that would not only cost him his real friends but also the love of his life. AU High school love story. Warning Language
1. Chapter 1: How it began

**A/N Characters**

**John, Wade, Hunter, Chris,**

**Randy, Cody, Ted, Kelly, Justin**

"I promise that it won't always be like this." John said. They were under the school bleachers.

Randy looked down. "You've been saying that for the past few months now John."

"I know but this time I mean it." John walked up to Randy. "I love you so much."

Randy smiled "I love you too."

John kissed Randy. "I have to go, I'll see you later."

Randy nodded "Bye." He said watching him go then going off himself.

**…**

**Later that day**

"Are you guys crazy?" John said. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Dolph said smiling. "Do you have feelings for the little homo?"

"No." John lied.

"Then do it." Chris said handing him the can of spray paint. "If you don't it's bacially telling us that you're a homo."

John took the bottle from him. "I'm not a fucking homo."

**…**

"I"m not trying to sound mean but John's not coming out anytime soon." Cody said. "You're my friend and I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"He's right." Ted said. "John loves his popularity and if he comes out he's going to lose everything."

"Then where does that leave me?" Randy asked. "I'm a big part of his life too."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it." Kelly said.

"I talk to him about this all the time." Randy said.

"Just break up with him." Justin said. "Do it before he hurts you."

"He would never do that to me." Randy said.

"I know but peer pressure can be a bitch and John will do anything to prove to everyone that he's not gay." Ted said. "Sooner or later they're going to talk him into something."

Kelly saw John at Randy's locker. "It might be to late for that."

Randy followed her gaze to his locker and saw John with a spray bottle in his hands. When he moved away Randy's whole world came crashing down. FAG was written on his locker. "Oh my god."

"Look there goes the little fag now." Wade said.

John froze and didn't want to turn around and face Randy but he knew the others were watching. When he did turn around he couldn't miss the hurt in Randy's eyes but instead of just standing there he ended up laughing when his friends did.

Randy couldn't tear his eyes away from John until Kelly pulled him away. Justin, Cody and Ted just stood there and watched as John slapped hands with the others.

"I should kick his ass for that." Ted said.

"Come on." Ted's younger brother Cody said grabbing his arm. "He's not worth it."

"But he's sure as hell going to pay for this." Justin said following Cody and Ted down the hall.

"Let's go." Hunter said to John and the others.

John stood there thinking what the hell did he just do before running off with the others.

**…**

**After school**

Kelly pulled up into Randy's driveway. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine."

"Hey I'm really sorry about what happened with John." Kelly said. "If you need anything just call me and I'll be here."

Randy smiled. "Thanks Kelly, I'll see you tomorrow." He got out of her car and headed inside. Going up to his room he dropped his bag on the floor and plopped down on his bed. His phone started ringing but he ignored it. After it rang a few more times he turned it off and threw it on the floor.

Just as he did his mother walked in. "Hey baby."

"I hate my life." Randy muffled into his pillow.

His mother picked up his phone and sat it on his dresser. "What's going on?"

"I'm breaking up with John." Randy said.

"Why?" She asked/

Randy looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I'm here if you need anything/" She said getting up.

"I just want to be alone." Randy said "Is it okay if I stay home tomorrow?"

"Sure." His mother said. "Dinner will be soon, okay."

Randy nodded. "Okay." Turning over he picked up his phone and turned it back on. Not bothering to look at the missed call log he deleted them all and laid back down on his bed.

**…**

Randy woke up the next day feeling not much better than he did the day before. He jumped up when he heard banging on the door. "What?"

"Hey." Cody said walking in, the others behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Randy asked closing the door behind them.

"You're mom told us you were staying home and we thought you might like some company." Kelly said.

Randy sighed "You guys didn't have to come."

"We didn't want you to be alone." Justin said.

Randy really didn't want to be around anyone but whenever his friends were with him he always felt better.

**…**

John was going crazy, he had spent all night trying to get in contact with Randy and the others but none of them wanted anything to do with him. He was heading to his locker when he passed Randy's. The word fag still written on it. Randy was his whole like and he blew it for people he didn't even consider his friends. His true friends were Cody, Ted, Kelly, Justin and Randy. They've been friends since middle school but that changed when Randy came out. John had no choice but to start avoiding them because he didn't want other to know about him. His own family didn't know the truth and he preferred to keep it that way. Ever since middle school he and Randy have been in the closet be now that was all over.

"That was messed up what you did to him John." Eve said walking up to him. "I never thought you would turn into those dicks you hang out with."

"You don't know anything." John said.

"I know that he was your friend." Eve said. "He didn't deserve that, no one does."

She walked off, leaving John feeling even worse for what he did. Pulling out his phone he called Randy who didn't answer and he was about to leave a message but he spotted Hunter heading his way. "Hey dude." He said hanging up his phone.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Hunter asked referring to Eve.

"She's not my girlfriend." John said.

"You know I've never seen you with a girl before." Hunter said. "Why don't you ask someone out."

"I'm not looking for a relationship." John said.

"I'm not asking you to run off and marry someone." Hunter said. "Why don't you want to ask a girl out, are you dating someone?"

"No." John said.

"Then ask someone out." Hunter smiled. "Unless theres a reason why you don't want too."

John sighed "Fine."

**…**

**That night**

Randy was at his computer when his phone rang, it was John. He really didn't want to talk to him but he needed closure. "Hey John."

"Can we talk." Randy said.

Randy sighed. "There's nothing more to talk about John. I can't do this anymore, the lies and the secrets is too much."

"Randy I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." John said.

"I'm tired of hearing I'm sorry John." Randy said. "It's over John, now you are free to do whatever you want, I have to go." Before John could say anything else Randy hung up the phone.

John sat there with the phone to his ear for a while. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He lost his friends and now the love of his life. He was one hundred percent sure that his life was over.

**A/N Well I hope you've enjoyed my story and please leave your thoughts in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Out of hand

**Tuesday morning**

Cody walked into the school office and saw Ted with an ice pack on his hand. "I thought you were going to let it go?"

"You know me better than anyone." Ted said. "So you should have known that I wouldn't let it go."

Cody sighed. "Are you suspended?"

Ted shook his head. "No but I'm grounded for two weeks."

Cody smiled "So mom was pissed?"

Ted chuckled. "Yeah you could say that."

"You're going to give her a heart attack." Cody said. "Why can't you just let it go?"

"Because that was messed up what he did to Randy." Ted said. "The boy that he's so called in love with."

"Look mom is already going through a lot and she doesn't need this too." Cody said. "Just stay out of trouble."

"Fine." Ted said. "Now go to class before you get detention for being late."

"I'll see you later." Cody said leaving the office.

**…**

Randy was heading to class when he was pulled into the janitor's closet. As the lights went on he was met with John. "What is it John?"

John sighed and leans back against the wall. "I'm sorry for what I did. You know I didn't mean it right?"

Randy nodded "But it still hurt." He noticed a bruise under John's eyes. "What happened to your face?"

John smiled. "I had a little talk with Ted earlier, no big deal though."

Randy sighed. "So can I ask you something?"

"Sure." John said.

"Are you ever going to come out?" Randy asked.

John slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "Of course I am but I'm scared of what might happen once I do. You of all people know how my dad is."

"Yeah but he's not going to disown you." Randy said. "He's your father and no matter what he will always be."

John looked down. "Do you hate me?"

Randy sat down across from John. "No I don't hate you. No matter what you did I could never hate you because I love you too much."

"Does that mean you still love me?" John asked moving to sit next to Randy.

Randy smiled "I never stopped loving you."

John took Randy's hand. "It's not going to be like this forever Randy. I'm going to come out and I would love for you to be there when I do."

"I'll always be here." Randy said. "But those guys aren't you real friends. If you don't stay away from them you're going to do something much worse than what you did to me."

"I know." John said. "Do you think you can forgive me for that?"

"I already did." Randy said. "I know how hard this is for you and I'm really not trying to pressure you. I just want to be with you, out."

"I know." John was about to say something else but he was cut off by the bell. "Can we please talk later?"

Randy nodded and stood up. "Yeah."

Without thinking John stood up and kissed Randy. He was about to pull back but he felt Randy begin to kiss his back. Resting his head against Randy's he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Randy said.

**…**

**Lunchroom**

"So now what are you two back together?" Ted asked.

"I don't know." Randy said. "We just talked and kissed."

"You kissed him." Kelly said. "Okay you two are so back together."

"We are not." Randy said.

Ted shook his head. "All he's going to do is hurt you again. Randy if I were you I would move on now because he's never going to come out." He stood up. "Stay away from him Cody."

Cody sighed and nodded. Watching him walk off he turned to the others. "I hate it when he get's like this. Ever since our dad died he felt like he has to be the man of the house. He acts like my bodyguard for crying out loud."

"I can see why." Randy said. "Remember when you and your mom got in that car accident. You were in the hospital for nearly a year. Ted felt like it was all his fault. He wouldn't even leave the house. He lost his father so all he had was you and your mom. I'd probably do the same thing if I was in his shoes."

Cody sighed. "He didn't tell me any of that."

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt." Randy said.

Cody looked down. "Yeah."

**…**

**Later that day**

Cody was in the bathroom washing his hands when John walked in, followed by Wade, Hunter and Chris.

"Hey freak." Wade said walking up to him. "You didn't think we were going to let your brother get away with what he did to our boy John did you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cody said.

Wade smiled. "Well you're going to find out right now."

**…**

**Last period**

Ted was sitting in class when he was called to the office. When he found out that Cody got jumped and was taken to the hospital he left as well.

**…**

**At the hospital**

Randy was sitting in the waiting room along with Ted, Kelly, Justin and Ted's mother.

"I'm going to kill him next time I see him." Ted said. Just then he saw John heading their way and he stalked his way. "You have nerve showing up here."

Randy grabbed his arm and held him back. "Calm down Ted."

"I just wanted to see if he was okay." John said.

"After you put him in there!" Ted yelled

"I didn't touch him." John yelled back.

"No you just stood there and watched." Randy said. "Stay away from me and Stay away from my brother. I swear to god if you say one word to me I will fucking kill you."

"Teddy come here." His mother said.

He glared at John a few more seconds before heading over to his mother.

John sighed "Can we talk for a minute?"

"No." Randy said. "I told you something bad was going to happen and now Cody's in the hospital. Just go John and don't come back." He walked back over to the others.

John stuck his hands in his pockets and started back away. No one would look his way so he turned and left the hospital.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Talk

**Friday afternoon**

It's been three days since Cody was taken to the hospital and Ted was still pissed about it. He saw sitting with Cody in his room. "When mom wakes up tell her I had to go to work. Since I finally convinced her to take some time off I want her to rest. Just make sure she doesn't leave the house. I'll take care of things for a while."

Cody sighed. "I know you want to help mom but you're going the same she was doing. You go to school then right after you go to work. You don't get home until late and your school work is starting to suffer."

"I don't care." Ted said. "Mom is doing this by herself and I can't watch her suffer anymore. I'm going to work so you just give mom whatever she needs."

Cody nodded. "But can you promise me that if something happens you'll slow down. Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you have to do everything yourself."

Ted stood up from his bed and sighed. "Yes I do." He said. "One day you'll understand, I'll see you later." He left the room.

Cody sat back down on Ted's bed.

**…**

Ted worked as cashier at a restaurant. It didn't pay a lot but it was enough to help his family. He was just finishing up with a costumer when John walked in. "Get out."

John sighed and walked over to the cashier. "Can we please talk for a minute?"

"I have nothing to say to you." Ted yelled. "Now leave."

"Hey what's going on?" His boss Steve said coming up to him.

Ted turned to him. "Get him out of here." He said walking to the back.

**…**

Ted was sitting in the back when Steve walked up to him. "Is he gone?"

"He's gone." Steve said leaning against the wall. "So how is your brother?"

"He's good." Ted said. "My mom wants him to stay home from school for a few more days." He sighed. "Hey Steve I was wondering if I could get some extra hours. My mom is going through a rough time right now."

Steve sighed. "Okay I can give you some more hours but if I think it's affecting your work you're back down to your regular hours, you got it?"

Ted nodded. "Yeah I got it." He said. Steve always felt like a father figure to him and he could always talk to him about anything.

"Why don't you go on break?" Steve said. "You look like you could use some time alone."

**…**

Ted was exhausted when he got home that night. It was almost midnight and he was glad that he didn't have school because there was no way he was getting up the next morning. After eating his food that was left in the microwave he was upstairs. His mother was asleep so he went to his room and flopped down on his bed. Not long later Cody came in. "Hey how did it go with mom?"

"Good?" Cody said. "I made sure she ate but she was asleep most of the day." He looked down. "I was thinking about getting a job."

"I told you that I can handle everything." Ted said turning onto his stomach. "Just drop it alright."

Cody sighed and left his brothers room. He didn't care what he said. He was going to do whatever he could to help his mother and brother."

**…**

**Monday morning**

Cody was at his locker in the almost empty hallway when he saw John heading his way. Closing his locker he turned to him. "Hi John."

John smiled. "I thought you were going to say get away from me or something."

"I've actually wanted to talk to you." Casey said. "I know stuff has been crazy lately."

"Do you think you brother will ever talk to me?" John said.

"He's just upset but he'll come around." Cody said.

John nodded. "Look I'm sorry about what happened. For standing by and doing nothing while they-"

"You don't have to apologies John." Cody said. "People do crazy thing when peer pressure is involved." He sighed. "Don't worry we're okay."

"Thanks Cody." John said. "Maybe we can hang out sometime."

"Sounds good." Cody said. "I'll just have to find a way to keep this from Ted."

John looked behind Cody and saw Randy. "Excuse me." He said walking over to him. "Hey Randy."

"John." Randy said.

"Do you think we can go somewhere and talk?" John said. "I know you really hate me right now but whenever I was upset I could always talk to you, I really miss you."

Randy couldn't help but smile. "I miss you too and I guess we can meet somewhere during free period."

"Thank you." John said. "I'll see you later." He watched Randy leave then walked off.

**…**

**Free period**

Cody was walking through the library looking for his brother when he found him asleep in the back. He walked over and sat across from him. "Teddy?" He said shaking his arm

Ted jumped up. "What do you want Cody?" He said wiping his face.

"You seriously need to take off work." Cody said. "Can't you see what you're doing to yourself? You're going to end up in the hospital like mom did." He said. "I know you want to be there for us but you need help just as much as mom does."

Ted sighed. "I'm alright Cody so just focus on your schoolwork."

"Just think about it Teddy." Cody said. "Can you promise me that?"

"Fine." Ted said. "But please stop calling me Teddy."

Cody smiled. "Alright."

**…**

Randy met John under the bleachers behind the school. "We can't keep sneaking around like this John." He said.

"I know." John said. "And we don't have too."

"What are you talking about?" Randy said.

John walked up to Randy. "Look you were right about everything. You guys are my best friends and part of my family. I miss hanging out with the guys and I miss being with you." He took Randy's hand. "Look I know it's going to take some time for us to get past everything but I want to be with you. I love you and all I'm asking for is a chance to prove it to you."

"How are you going to do that?" Randy asked.

John smiled. "Easy, I'm going to come out. If those guys are really my friends then it won't matter."

"And what if it does?" Randy said. "Are you going to regret ever coming out in the first place?"

John shook his head. "No because I still have my real friends and I'll still have you, which is all I really care about. The time I've been away from you have been the worst days of my life. I want to be happy again and I was always happy when I was with you."

"Are you sure about this?" Randy asked.

John answers Randy by kissing him. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life." He looked down. "And I'm sorry for walking out on you when you came out. That was the biggest mistake of my life." Looking back up he smiled. "So will you please give me another chance? I promise that you won't regret it."

Randy smiled and pulled John into another kiss. "I love you too." He whispered against his lips.

John pulled back and started to leave, still holding Randy's hand. He looked back when Randy didn't move. "What is it?"

"Are you positive this is what you want to do?" Randy asked again.

John smile. "Let's go." They headed back into the school.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
